What goes around, comes around
by youcantseemyusernameSUCKER
Summary: What will people do when they find out Tohru's secret? Why is Tohru so worked up about keeping it at that?... A secret. What would Tohru do if she can't hide it anymore? What happens when Tohru's past comes out piece by piece? FIND OUT!
1. - A familiar figure

**Laura: Sup, guys!**

**Tohru: Hi!**

**Kyo: Just move on with the story, already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note: I might make Kyo a little too nice in this story and Tohru a little too mean but don't mind it! I know that Momiji is a year younger than Tohru in the series **_**and**_** in this story but for now, I'm calling him a child because he's so short and adorable. I made up a character named Shiro who makes Yuki and Kyo jealous**

x-x-x-x

**Tohru's POV:**

I'm walking home from the grociery store, we were running low on food so I decided to pick some up on my way home from school. I walk into the house and set the bags on the kitchen counter. I see a note on the table so, out of curiousity, I picked it up and started reading

_Tohru, Shagure, Kyo, and I had to go over to Hatori's house for a bit, Momiji's playing upstairs in your room, we need you to look after him for a day, we'll come back as soon as we can -Yuki_

I sighed and called "Momiji!"

I heard pattering of feet run into the kitchen "Oh hi, Tohru! You called?"

"Yeah, looks like I'm gonna look after you this evening, what would you like to do?" I smile brightly

"I would really _love_ if we could go to the movies! Their was this one I wanted to see! It's cool! Tohru! Please?" He begged

"Ha, I don't see why not!" I slightly laughed "Just let me change really quick, go play and I'll tell you when I'm ready"

"Okay!" Momiji zipped out of the room

I giggled "He's such a cutie" I ran upstairs into my room, I put my bag on my bed and pulled out some clothes from my dresser. I quickly put them on putting my school uniform hanging up in my closet. I put my bag on my dresser and zipped out of the room. I was wearing a light blue tank top, dark blue ripped skinny jeans and light blue sneakers because it was the only clothes I could find at the moment, I really need to do the laundry.

I walked downstairs "I'm ready! Momiji! Let's go!"

"Yay!" Came a little boys voice from the other room and loud pattering footsteps running towards me. He grabbed my hand and zipped out of the house pulling me. We walked to the movie theater, once we got there, we walked inside and waited in line, which wasn't long. I looked down at Momiji "What movie would you like to see?"

"I don't know, what about Light Turns Dark?" he looked up at me

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows "That's a horror movie"

"I know, but I've always wanted to watch it! Please! Pleaseeeeeeeee!?" He pleaded turning heads from the line

I whined a little then finally gave in "Okay, we'll watch it"

"Yay!" He grinned. We were next in line. I walked up "A teen and a... child for Light Turns Dark please"

The man gave me the tickets and I gave him the money, we entered and I bought a large popcorn for us to share and two medium soda's. We went in and sat through the previews

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: Three hours later**

I had to carry Momiji home, he was two scared of the shadows... or being by himself at all. I threw our stuff away and put him on the ground, he immediately clung to my shirt. I furrowed my eyebrows then slightly giggled "You're too cute, but _you're_ the one that wanted to watch the movie"

"Wahhh" He started crying, I smiled "Let's go"

"Yay!" He put his arms up

"We're going home" I picked him up and walked home. Once I got home, Shagure was watching us and hearing us talk

"I didn't want to see that movie!" Momiji complained

"_You're_ the one that requested it" I sighed "I _tried_ to warn you, but no worries"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight!? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?" He whined

We kept coming closer and closer to the house and he was still screeching. We were just in the front yard now and he was still screeching. I took a deep breath "Okay,"

"Yay!" He hugged me. He transformed.

"Awww," I hugged the adorable bunny and carried him into the house. I put him on the kitchen table "Okay, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor"

I put his clothes next to him on the counter, I walked out of the room and came face to face with Kyo "Hi, Kyo"

"Hey..." He brushed right passed me and into the kitchen. Momiji came out a minute after Kyo went in and he was wearing all of his usual clothes "Come on, Tohru! Let's go see another movie!"

"Are you sure you won't cry during the next one?" I ask him

"It was a horror movie! What did you expect me to do?" He whines

"Um... pick a different movie? Ahh, I don't know. Why did you have to pick that creepy-" I turned around to come face to face with Yuki "Ahhh!" I fall to the ground

Yuki had a puzzled expression "Sorry, Miss Honda" He helped me up

"No, no, that's quite alright, you just... startled me" I raised an eyebrow "Oh... um, me and Momiji are going out for a bit"

"Okay," He gently smiled "Mind if I ask where you are going?"

"Me and Tohru are going to the movies together again! Just the two of us!" Momiji grinned "Come on, Tohru, let's go~!"

"Okay, okay" I walked towards the door and opened it. A familiar figure blocked my path "Tohru!" He hugged me

"Sh-Shiro? What're you doing here?" I asked as I returned the embrace. He let me go and smiled widely "I missed you!"

"Um..." I looked over my shoulder to see Yuki and Kyo staring at him, I look back at Shiro "I missed you too... it's really nice to see you... but... how did you know where I lived?"

"Um... you told me, remember? I came here to ask you if you wanted to grab a smoothie with me later" He asked me

I raised an eyebrow "Um, sure... meet me here in an hour. I'm sort of busy right now... MOMIJI! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Momiji came running out "Great! Let's go!" He pulled me

"An hour?" Shiro asked, confirming

I gently brushed passed him and looked back "Yeah! Can't wait! We have _so_ much to catch up on!"

x-x-x-x

**The next chapter will be up soon, don't worry**


	2. - Painful memories

**Laura: Hey! I'm back!**

**Momiji: Hi!**

**Shagure: Are you gonna hurry up or not? I'm starving! Tohru, cook me dinner**

**Tohru: ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note: I might be updating a little slow from now on, I'm gonna make up a character named Zuzu later on in the story, keep an eye out**

x-x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"An hour?" Shiro asked, confirming_

_I gently brushed passed him and looked back "Yeah! Can't wait! We have so much to catch up on!"_

x-x-x-x

**Tohru's POV:**

"Bye, Tohru! I can't wait!" Shiro waved to me

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! You're going on a date with this guy!?" Momiji ask, clarifying everything up

I blushed beet red "Well, um-"I'm her ex boyfriend" Shiro grinned

"Yeah, um, come on, Momiji, let's get going" I shuffle my feet and run back to the movie theater "He's such an IDIOT!"

"What's wrong, Tohru? Are you not feeling well?" Momiji asked me as we entered the movie theater

"This time, we're watching Shark Attack" I told him "We can talk about it later"

"We get to see Shark Attack?! Is it supposed to be scary?" He asks, excited

"No, it's sort of like Jaws. I know you've seen that before, right?" I looked down at him then handed the guy money "2 tickets for Shark Attack, please"

He handed me the tickets and we entered. Momiji thought about the question for a minute then smiled "Yeah, I've seen Jaws before"

"Good" I sigh "Let's go in"

I bought us a large popcorn and 2 medium soda's then we went in. We sat down and watched the previews while Momiji kept whispering into my ear "What's wrong?"

I just ignored him and coughed awkwardly.

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: An hour later**

We walk out, I run home with Momiji close behind me. I run inside and Momiji looks at me "Tohru! Tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing for you to worry about..." I sigh "I'm late though... um, catch ya later"

I turn around and come face to face with Kyo, I yelp and fall to the floor, he chuckles "You get scared too easily"

"Why do you guys keep doing that?" I scrunch up my nose "I'm late... I'll catch you later"

"Tohru!" Momiji whined and grabbed my hand "What's wrong!? You've been acting differently! Why won't you tell me!?"

I got up and brushed the dirt off of me "Sorry, Momiji... it's nothing for you to be concerned about"

"Whyyyy?" He popped out his bottom lip and gave me his puppy dog eyes "Is it about that Shiro guy?"

"I told you... it's nothing for you to fret over. Please don't worry, I'm fine... just... fine" I take a deep breath

I turn around again and Kyo is staring at me intently "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I put my hands up in defence "I'm perfectly fine"

"No you're not" He points at me, Yuki came in the room "Hi, Miss Honda, how are you today?"

"She's doing horribly!" Momiji pouted and held onto my leg "She's not telling us what's wrong"

"You little brat!" Kyo picked up Momiji and hit him on the head

"Wahhhh!" Momiji cried "Somebody! Kyo hit me!"

"What's wrong?" Yuki looked back at me

"It's nothing to fret over" I sigh "I'm late though, catch ya later"

"Tohru!" Shiro came in the room "You ready!?"

I sigh "Not quite yet"

"You gonna tell us what's going on?" Yuki raised an eyebrow

"Yeah! Why'd your ex boyfriend just decide to show up out of the blue and why are you so bummed out!?" Kyo shouted

"Guys! Stop!" Shagure entered the room "She's got enough to worry about without you guys putting extra unessential preasure on her..."

"Thanks, Shagure" I smile widely "I promise I'll tell you EVERYTHING when I get back"

And with that, I was gone, not bothering to say goodbye

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: At the smoothie place**

We got our smoothies and sat down at a table. I looked at him plainly "So, why'd you ask me out?"

"I was just... wondering if you were willing to give me another chance" He twiddled with his thumbs nervously. I raised an eyebrow then slightly giggled "Shiro... you know I would do anything for you..."

"Really?" He perked up

"However," I began

"Oh," He slouched down in his chair

"However, I don't really think this is the best time for a relationship right now" I put my hand on his

"So, what you're saying is I lost my chance? I had it and I blew it. I knew it would be a waste coming here, you probably have another boyfriend anyway" he slurped down the last of his smoothie and threw it away

I got up with him as we headed out "No, that's not true. I still love you, that's the problem. I'm not completely over you yet, I think I'll just break down if you come into my life again in the blink of an eye. I forgave you and what you did, it's just... it hurt"

"I know! And I promise not to do it again! Please! Just... give me _one_ more chance!" We started walking home

"Shiro,-"Please, Tohru?" He begged me

"I just don't know if I can trust you" I sighed "Letting go of you hurts, Shiro, it hurts. It hurts so much that I don't think I can live until tomorrow. But I keep pushing through, I just barely make it through each day... I don't know if I'm ready..."

"Please, Tohru? I love you! I've always loved _you_! I won't make that mistake again! Please give me another chance!" He pleaded

I sighed as I walked on the front porch step. I turned around to face him, me being taller than him since I'm on the porch step and he's not "Shiro... I just don't know if I can trust you. You have to understand, I didn't want to let go, I wanted to believe but Zuzu got me rethinking again... Shiro, I _can't_ trust you"

"_Zuzu_!? You're seriously bringing _Zuzu_ into this!? This has nothing to do with her! It's between you and me, Tohru! I'm sorry! How many times do I have to apologize!?" He furrowed his eyebrows

"I don't know, why don't you start and we'll see?" I crossed my arms "It's Zuzu's fault that you're here right now, you never cared about me, or her... I can see it, it's written all over your face, _regret_"

"Regret!" He shouted in my face "EXACTLY! I HAVE REGRET! Regret that I hurt you! That I ever let you go! That I let you leave me behind! Please, trust me, Tohru!"

I turned around ignoring him and walked inside the house where Kyo, Yuki, Shagure, and Momiji were waiting for me. Shiro followed me inside "Tohru! You have to understand! Zuzu's a liar! You can't trust her!"

I turned back around to face him "No! 'It has nothing to do with her! It's between you and me, Shiro!'"

"Tohru..." He pouted "I've tried my best"

"I want to believe you, Shiro!" I hugged him "But I can't..."

"Why not?" He wiped away a few tears from my cheek "I'll always be here for you"

"I think it would be best if you left Miss Honda alone now" Yuki stepped in

I let go of Shiro and Shiro lunged at Yuki "Yeah!? What're _you_ gonna do about it, twerp!?"

"No! Shiro! Don't do-" Shiro was already on the floor unconsious "...-that"

I giggled and dragged Shiro out of the house, I put him on the front porch. "Shiro... Shiro..." I gently pushed on his stomach after laying him down and kneeling next to him

He slowly opened his eyes "Tohru?"

"You took quite a hit there" I smiled "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm never going to feel okay again unless you're by my side... forever and always" He smirked

Kyo and Yuki were glaring daggers at him. I sighed "I told you-"Tohru!" Momiji whined and interrupted me

"What is it?" I looked up. "You promised us you'd tell us everything!" He begged "I wanna know!"

"Yeah, I'll tell you in a minute" I turned my attention back towards Shiro who was grinning like an idiot "What're you planning?"

He pulled my head down close to his and kissed me, he pulled back and I jumped up. I didn't know what to say, Shiro got up and faced me "That was a test"

"W-What kind of t-test?" I stuttered

"To see if you truly still loved me..." He answered

"And the results?" Momiji asked excitedly

"The results, my little man..." He started as he ruffled Momiji's hair "She still loves me but she's in love with someone else more"

"Oh really!? Who!? Who!?" Momiji asked jumping up and down

Well, ya see, she likes him-"Nobody!" I interrupted "Um, do you guys want me to explain?"

"Yeah!" Momiji smiled

Shiro rolled his eyes and whispered in my ear "Me, Momiji, Yuki, and Shagure are going out to the movies"

"Uhhh..." I turn around "You do that"

"Kyo, take care of Tohru while we're out, we're going to be gone for 3 hours" Shagure slightly bowed to us four of them left. Kyo tapped on my shoulder, I turned around "Hm?"

"Are you going to explain?" He crossed his arms. I sat on the porch "Well, Shiro was my boyfriend in middle school. My parents sort of arranged it for me since I was so shy, but while we were dating, he kissed my bestfriend... Zuzu. I was hurt, I was but I didn't know what to do. I confronted him about it while it was happening, he sort of just brushed me aside and began dating Zuzu. He just... forgot about me... until he came back today. I didn't know what to say... then he kissed me and found out I like someone else"

Kyo sat beside me on the porch "Oh," Was all he managed to say

"Tori!" I heard an oddly familiar voice, I looked up and shocked filled my face, I couldn't speak, my eyes widened, my jaw dropped, I was trembling "Z-Z-Z-Z-Zuzu"

"Haven't seen you in a while, Tori... how've ya been?" Her devilish smirk spread across her face

I was too full of shock to say anything, I snapped out of my trance when I heard the next thing she said "Oh! This must be your boyfriend!"

I shot up "Zuzu! Long time no see!"

Kyo, on the other hand, he layed down on the front porch, rosey cheeks and all "What're you talking about?"

"Yeah, you moved and I never got to see you again... it's such a... _pity_. You're so..." Zuzu trailed off

x-x-x-x

**DONEEEEEEEE**

**Yuki: Laura doesn't own Fruits Basket**


	3. - Secrets

**Laura: Hey! I'm back!**

**Kyo: This better be a good chapter**

**Laura: Oh, it is!**

**Shagure: Are you sure?**

**Laura: ... *whisper* no**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note: I have slight writer block, I've had it for a while. I've been bored... ALL THE TIME! And ya know what I do when I'm bored? I EAT! I EAT WHEN I'M FREAKIN' BORED! TRUE STUFF LOL! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I DO! CALL ME WEIRD IF YOU WANT TO, I AM WEIRD! HAVE YOU EVER EATEN ROTTEN CHEESE, STARED AT AN ORANGE JUICE BOTTLE BECAUSE IT SAID CONCENTRATE, SEEN FREAKIN' PURPLE COWS!? HAVE YOU!? NO! I didn't think so! A lot of these mysteries in the story like 'What did Kyo whisper in Tohru's ear?' are going to be answered at the end of the story, so please don't ask. I made up another character but you don't know his name yet, but he's super powerful and also a member of the zodiac (Yet not related to the Sohma's)**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_I shot up "Zuzu! Long time no see!"_

_Kyo, on the other hand, he layed down on the front porch, rosey cheeks and all "What're you talking about?"_

_"Yeah, you moved and I never got to see you again... it's such a... pity. You're so..." Zuzu trailed off_

x-x-x-x-x

**Tohru's POV:**

"I'm not that troublesome she-devil I was when I was in middle school anymore" I furrowed my eyebrows "But I still have my binder"

"You still have your revenge binder? Do you still use it?" She put his hands on her hips

I devilishly grinned at her "...I could..."

"YOU'RE THE SAME SHE-DEVIL YOU WERE BACK THEN! YOU ARE! I CAN TELL BY THAT SMUG GRIN! YOU'RE AN EVIL WITCH! PURE EVIL!" She spat and jumped back

"Troublesome she-devil? Revenge binder? Smug grin? Evil witch?" Kyo looked confused "What're you talking about? Tohru's not like that at all"

"Fine! _You_ tell _me_ what she's like then!" She crossed her arms over her chest

"Well," He thought for a minute as he sat up "She's sweet, caring, and girly"

"Ha! I doubt it!" She snorted "She humiliated me countless times in school! She got me suspended! She made it look like I cut myself! She made it look like I farted! She made it look like I dumped glue on the teachers head! How can that tomboyish troublesome she-devil turn into your dream girl you see before you right now!?"

I crossed my arms "I told you, I'm not like that anymore"

"_What_?! That's impossible!" She shrieked "Then why do you still have your binder!?"

"That's none of your buisness" I pursed my lips "I use it for different things now"

"But why do you have it?" Kyo asked

"Yeah, why?" Zuzu furrowed her eyebrows "Or was it a give from the guy you're madly in love with?"

I shrieked "_What_!? No! Ha! What gave you _that_ absurd idea!? You don't _know_ that!"

She smirked "I do now..."

I cursed under my breath then looked up at her and smiled "Do you _really_ want that Tohru back?"

"No!" She spat "I never want to see that _thing_ ever again!"

"Then you better shut it" I growled then covered my mouth "Where'd that come from?"

"Tohru! You haven't growled like that since Junior high! Oh gosh!" She looked scared

"What's going to happen?" Kyo stood up and looked at me

"Hey, what's your name?" Zuzu asked him

"Kyo..." He raised an eyebrow

"Okay, _Kyo_... I advise you to run" Then she took off running down the street

Kyo looked confused "What's going to happen?"

"How am I supposed to know!?" I scowled. When I saw his shocked expression, mine softened "Sorry"

"What was that?" He started backing up

"Kyo..." I reached my hand ou-t as he continued back up, I jumped towards him and he also took off running down the street, but not before he whispered in my ear something I would never forget "Kyo..."

I kept thinking about what he said, it kept ringing through my brain. I sat back down on the porch...

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: three hours later**

I just sat there, thinking as I let time slip away, and out of my grasp. Why was I acting so differently all of a sudden? Was Zuzu's aura rubbing off on me? Because I turned nice once she was out of my life... what happened? Does Zuzu bring out my inner character that I've been hiding from the world?

I heard footsteps walk up to me and stop. "Kyo?" I looked up. It wasn't Kyo.

It was Shiro "Did Kyo leave you after he found out who you really are?"

"He didn't leave me," I smiled "He'll never leave me"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that" He snorted and sat next to me

"He'll always be there for me" I reassured myself "He won't leave me, he'll never leave my side"

"Face it, Tohru! He's gone! He doesn't like you anymore! He _never_ liked you! He's gone! Nothing's ever going to be the same between you two again!" He gritted his teeth "He hates you!"

"No he doesn't!" I shot up "_YOU_ DON'T HAVE ANY PLACE TO SAY THAT! YOU'RE NOT HIM! AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HE FEELS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL EITHER! STOP TRYING TO DESTROY EVERY LITTLE PIECE OF HOPE I HAVE! YOU'RE JUST A JEALOUS LITTLE BRAT!"

I turned my head towards the front yard where Kyo, Yuki, Zuzu, Shagure, and Momiji were standing, all in shock, too shocked to speak.

"Stop it, Tohru! Stop hiding from reality!" Shiro slapped me across the face "He doesn't love you! AND HE NEVER WILL!"

"I NEVER SAID HE _DID_ LOVE ME! BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE THIS ANY OF YOUR CONCERN! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! GET OVER WITH IT!" I crossed my arms "AND IF YOU THINK SLAPPING ME ACROSS THE FACE MEANS YOU LOVE ME THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

"NO, TOHRU! IT _IS_ MY CONCERN! YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE IT BUT I LOVE YOU! I'M ONLY TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU! DAYDREAMING ALL DAY ABOUT SOME GUY THAT BARELY KNOWS YOU EXIST WON'T DO ANYTHING BUT DESTROY YOUR ABILITY TO WAKE UP! YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP LONG ENOUGH! SO JUST WAKE UP! I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!" He grabbed my wrist

"Let go of me!" I shrieked

"No! We're going for a little walk!" He started dragging me

I held onto Kyo who held onto a pole so neither me or him would leave. I smile reassuringly and whispered "He'll always be there for me"

Kyo's smile turned into a scowl "Who _is_ this mystery guy anyway?"

I ignored him, Shiro let go of my wrist but grabbed my ancle right away so I couldn't move in time. Kyo was holding my hand while Shiro pulled both of my ancles. I remembered what Kyo whispered in my ear earlier so I kicked Shiro in the stomach and stumbled into Kyo once Shiro fully let go of me. He caught me just in time, we were so close. I breathed in his scent... he smelled like cats... oh yeah, because he transformed. Shiro didn't see because Kyo ran behind a bush in time.

I picked up Kyo's clothes and threw them behind the bush before Shiro could find out what was going on. All's Shiro did was smirk and grab my wrist again, I bit him and clung to the pole with my whole body so he couldn't get to me.

Kyo walked out from behind the bushes in human form and all of his clothes on "Tohru... your knuckles are turning white"

"Oh yeah" I smiled at the way he said my name. Shiro tried to pulled me off the pole by my waist but every time he tried, I screamed deafening shrieks. He tried again and I screamed again, then eventually, he gave up and backed away.

I didn't let go of the pole though "Jerk"

"I wouldn't expect less from our famous 'Bittersweet mystery'! Don't you just _love_ that nickname, _Tohru_?" Zuzu interrupted

I growled "Don't call me that _ever_"

"Oh why not? Does it bring back memories of what happened _back then_?" Shiro smirked

"Ew! Tohru's getting mad! It's working!" Zuzu squealed

"I'm... not getting mad" I growled under my breath

"Oh? Then what if I tell everybody here who you are madly in love with, they'll leave you for sure!" Shiro laughed "And then you're ours"

Everybody was staring but too shocked to say anything. "No!" I pursed my lips "All's you want is for me to give you another chance, right?"

"If you don't then I'll make sure everyone here get's trapped by _him_" He laughed

"If we have to bring him out, he'll kill all of you in less than 2 seconds" Zuzu glanced at them then laughed "You don't stand a chance!"

"Hey, guys! What's going on!?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I unwillingly turned around to see who it was. It was Haru. **(I call him Haru even thought his name is Hatsaharu or somethin')**

x-x-x-x

**Next chapter is gonna have a song in it! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek! So excited! Guess the song! Guesssssssssss! Guessssssss!**

**Haru: No**

**Laura: Black Haru is a jerk**

**Kyo: He's white Haru right now**

**Laura: ... Um... I'm just gonna... *runs***

**Haru: *chases Laura***

**Tohru: Wait untill the next chapter with us! We're happy to see you again! Enjoy!**


	4. - Regrets

**Laura: Sup, mah peeps**

**Yuki: Sorry, what?**

**Laura: Baka**

**Kyo: What did you just say?**

**Laura: *whimper* nothing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note: I have nothing to say**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Hey, guys! What's going on!?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I unwillingly turned around to see who it was. It was Haru._

x-x-x-x

**Tohru's POV:**

"Tohru... are... what's... ...Tohru?" Haru raised an eyebrow "You okay?"

I growled under my breath "You jerk!" I kicked Shiro in the nuts. He fell to the ground whining "Tohru!"

"We got her out of her cave!" Zuzu squealed "I knew the real Tohru was in there somewhere!"

I snapped my attention at Zuzu staring at her and slowly walking closer and closer to her while she keeps backing up "Oh, you're not getting away _that_ easily"

"What's happening to Tohru?" Haru's jaw dropped

"Ahhh!" Zuzu was on the ground resting her hands on her bleeding head and squeezing "Ahhhhhhh!"

"You had it coming" I snorted. Her knee cap was busted so was her lip, broken fingers, black eye, broken nose, bruised leg, and deep cuts all over "Tohru! Ah! IT HURTS! TOHRU! WHY!?"

"You made me angry..." I bluntly put it then smile my sweet little angelic smile, I cocked my head to the side and looked at Yuki who was staring at me. I walk up to him "Hey..."

He gulps and backs up a little "Yes, Miss Honda?"

"Sorry..." I apologized to all of them

Kyo looked confused "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry to all of you... for you seeing this side of me, you probably hate me now... but I don't blame you. I would hate me too if I kept secrets from me... but anyways, I'll just go pack my bags now..." I gently brushed by Kyo, it took a couple seconds but he turned around and grabbed my wrist so I didn't leave quite yet.

He tightened his grip and got my attention "Don't apologize"

"But-"No buts." He interrupted me "Don't apologize when their's nothing to apologize for. You don't have to hide anything from us but we don't blame you if you do, it's none of our buisness in the first place so... don't apologize"

"Then why do I feel the need to?" I furrowed my eyebrows "If I don't need to then why do I feel like I have to? Why do I feel like I did something wrong? Then why on _earth_ do I feel like I deserved to be punished?"

"What he's saying is we forgive you so don't waste your breath on us, we'll always forgive you" Yuki gently smiled at me "You can always count on that"

"No I can't" I said bluntly

"What do you mean?" Momiji asked as he looked up to me with sadness in his eyes, pure sadness

"What I mean is, someday... I'm gonna mess up so horribly that you'll hate me. Someday... I'm going to do or say something unforgivable. Someday... sometime in the future... my nightmare might become a reality" I trembled "If it becomes a reality, we're all in trouble"

"I understand your fear... I understand what you're going through" Zuzu cut in "Tohru, I think you should tell them your secret"

"Secret?" Momiji cocked his head to the side and stared at me with confused eyes "What is she talking about?"

"Zuzu..." I muttered under my breath

Shiro finally stood up "What? You scared they're gonna leave you like Hanajima and Uotani did?" He smirked

"They didn't leave me! They moved away... they moved away..." I kept reassuring myself but it wasn't working "...They left me and I didn't even realize it... I'm a terrible friend"

"No you're not" Zuzu put a hand on my shoulder "You were a _wonderful_ friend to me... _I'm_ the one that betrayed _You_"

"Zuzu..." I looked up at her

"Don't... this is all just part of life! So live life to the fullest each and every day! Life is too short to spend worrying so much! Have fun once in a while and just enjoy yourself!" She smiled up to the sky

"No... Zuzu-"Tohru!" She interrupted me "It's completely fine! Just go out! Step out of your comfort zone and explore a little ways! Live, laugh, and love! The three keys to life! That was our life motto, remember, Tohru? We used to make a song about it. Live! Laugh! And love! Be free and smile! Just relax!"

I sweatdropped "Zuzu, that's not the point-"What did I say?" She interrupted me again "Be happy! Don't cry! Live life without regrets! Tohru... I know how you feel, but try to shake it off for a while, kay?"

"Zuzu! That's not what I-"Stop!" She interrupted me yet again "I don't want to hear it! Do what I say or you'll regret it for the rest of your life! Stop worrying so much! Just be happy!"

I felt a tick on my forehead "Zuzu..." I muttered in a devilish demanding tone "I don't want this-"DO WHAT I SAY!" She keeps interrupted me "DON'T LIVE YOUR LIFE LIKE THIS!"

"SHUT UP!" I eventually yell in her face. I get up and glare at her "Zuzu! That's not the point! I was going to say that you didn't betray me! I understand! It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself! A long time ago we made a promise... do you even remember what that promise was?"

"Of course! How could I forget?" She gently smiled

We both took a deep breath "Live life without regrets" **(A/N: I did not take that from One Piece so don't think I did)**

"Live life without regrets?" Momiji asked

Shiro growled "You've regained consciousness"

"Regained?" I took a deep breath "_Regained_!?"

"Sorry, Tohru..." Zuzu put her hand on my forehead "This is for the best"

"Wait! What's going o-" I everything went black. The last thing I remember is falling into someone's arms... then I passed out

x-x-x-x

**Soooooooooooo, you likey? I made Uotani and Hanajima bad guys! You'll understand more in the next couple chapters! Peace!**


End file.
